With the increase in the availability and use of digital cameras, many people now have a very large archive of digital photographs. Few options exist for displaying these images digitally and therefore many people obtain prints of these images in order that they can be placed in a photograph album or frame and viewed in a traditional, casual manner. Navigating these archives of digital images, which are generally stored on home computers, is also not a simple process and although many custom applications have been developed, they generally require a high degree of engagement by the user, in order to be able to navigate through file-folder hierarchies or tree-like browsers.